


Expect the Unexpected

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Ash Ketchum's Harem [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Pregnancy, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: The girls have news for Ash.





	Expect the Unexpected

Two months into their new relationship with Ash and each other, the girls were happy as could be to have this sort of arrangement. However, things were not all perfect and each of them began to feel rather strange. It was like they were all getting sick, which wouldn't be too hard to believe, since they lived in such close quarters, but Ash showed no symptoms and the illness never came to a head or died off, which lead them all to suspect that it might be something else.

Each of them went by themselves to ask for a pregnancy test from Nurse Joy, and each of them took it without telling anyone else. And each of them got the same positive result, and so they went to talk with each other at last. Needless to say, they were all only a little bit surprised to learn that the others had the same suspicion and result, considering how sick they had all been feeling, but they were all surprised by the timing.

“It's just really quickly, don't you think?” asked Misty.

“Yeah, but we have been pretty...you know, active,” replied Iris. “It was bound to happen, I just can't believe we all got pregnant so close together.”

“I'm happy though,” said Dawn.

“Me too,” agreed May, and Misty and Iris were quick to agree as well. “I think we should all tell Ash together. When he gets back, the four of us should break the news to him all at once.”

“But how do you think we should do that?” asked Iris.

“Well, we could always surprise him!” suggested Dawn with a wicked grin. “I bet if we just all told him at once, he'd be so blown away!” The girls talked on about that, and quickly reached the decision that, yes, Dawn's suggestion was the best way to do it. Of course, they weren't only going to spring it on him; they wanted to make it as special for him as possible.

It was May's idea for them to dress up in their favorite lingerie. They all had a few sets, so each of them picked out their absolute favorite and cutest to wear for the occasion. Misty would be in something simple and blue, while Dawn with in something incredibly ruffly and pink. May had a lot of lace, in white and red, while Iris had gone with something black and mature looking, hoping that it would make her seem a little bit older.

They got all dressed up and waited in the room that they were staying in, waiting for Ash to return to them so that they could tell him the good news.

~X~

When Ash entered the room that day, he wasn't expecting to find the four of them sitting in front of him, posed seductively in beautiful lingerie and welcoming him home, but that was exactly what he found and it was like something out of a very wonderful, very erotic dream. He could feel himself growing hard and immediately, and the girls could see that straight away, but they didn't give him a chance to speak and ask them what was going on before they interrupted him.

“We've got great news for you!” they said in perfect unison, sounding as if it was something they had rehearsed together. That certainly took him by surprise, almost as much so as finding them like this did. He looked from one to the other to the next and the next, trying to read their faces for some kind of hint but finding none.

Finally, he said, “Okay, so what is it? What kind of great news is it?”

After a pause for suspense, they said, once again in unison, “All four of us are pregnant, Ash!”

He took a long pause, his face blank from confusion. He thought that he must have misheard them, or something to that extent, because nothing that they had said really made any sense to him. Staring at them all, he said, “Huh?”

“We're pregnant,” they repeated, this time sounding a little bit less rehearsed and a little bit more annoyed.

“But...but...huh?” he asked again. “I don't...I don't know what you mean, I mean...how are you...?” It still hadn't sunk in for him yet.

“Does he seriously not know what that means?” asked Iris, turning to the other girls.  
“Maybe we should explain it,” replied Misty. “See, Ash, this is where babies come from. You know all that about a mommy and daddy “loving each other very much', right? Well, in this case, all four of us are the mommies.”

“And when you had sex with us,” said May, “that's when it happened. When you put _that_ inside _here_ -” and she gestured at his crotch and then her own- “then that's the start of it. And if you don't pull out before you come-”

“You know, when you feel _really_ good and then squirt inside of us? That's what that means,” interrupted Dawn.

“- then that carries the sperm right into our eggs, and when they get together, they can make a baby,” finished May. “You know what those words mean, right? Anyway, if you don't use some form of protection, which we never did, then it's bound to happen eventually!”

“And that's exactly how it happened to us,” Iris said. “And that, Ash, is where babies come from. Do you understand?”

“We're so excited to be having your children!” they all said, now in unison. Misty took his hand to place on her stomach, and then Dawn did the same, but he still stood there,s stunned.  
“That's where...you guys are....I'm gonna be...” The thoughts that were swirling around in his head were starting to settle down, but he still couldn't quite make sense of them and he was confused and surprised, and it was just a bit too much for him to properly process or even handle at that moment. Before he could really reach acceptance about all of this, the shock was too much for him to bear, and he fainted, falling to the floor with a hard thud.

“Did he actually just pass out?” asked Dawn.

Misty sighed in frustration and shook her head. “Looks like it.” The other girls groaned, making remarks about how stupid he could be sometimes while Iris made jabs at his maturity, but then they all reminded themselves that, in the end, they loved him and were glad to be having his babies. Of course, they were all also glad that they had each other to get through this now, and they were glad that they were all in this together.

Standing over him, wondering aloud how they were going to get him to wake up, it was Iris who made a suggestion. “I say we draw straws to see who gets to ride his babymaker to make him wake back up!” The others were quick to agree.

 


End file.
